


Letters To Gus

by johnlockedinthetardis



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Letters, but not really, continuation of tfios, kind of love letters, more like "I miss you" letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedinthetardis/pseuds/johnlockedinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I, Hazel Grace Lancaster, write therapeutic letters to my dead boyfriend. Per my psycho psychologist's suggestion, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Gus

Hey Gus,

Dear Augustus,

To Whom It May Concern:

How’s it hangin’ up there, Gussy?

Gus,

I am writing these letters not for my benefit, not for your benefit, but for the benefit of Denise. Yes, that’s right. My parents eat cardboard for dinner so we can preserve the state of the “Save Hazel Fund,” but last week they decided to dip into the fund each Sunday for the $150 it takes to pay for a one-hour grief counseling session. Only the best for a dying girl. And I can now confirm that evil has a name. A name more dreaded than the cancer cells that figuratively eat me alive. And that name is Denise.

The best part about this little letter blog is that Denise asked me if I would mind sharing it with her once in awhile. So, now, the little doubt she once had as to whether or not her true name was Evil will be alleviated. Look at me, being a Good Samaritan and all. Gus, you’ve been gone less than a month, and I am already changing lives.

Denise said to start this out by telling you how I feel. She told me to be angry, or sad, or confused, or frustrated. But I’ve decided that I am none of the above. Rather, I think the word I am looking for is disenchanted. Not disenchanted with the mystery and majesty of the world. Nah, you know better than anybody that whatever enchantment the world has goes away with a good, old-fashioned diagnosis.

No, Gus. Gus, Gus, Gus. I am disenchanted with the human race. I have decided to counter all those philosophers who marvel at the sheer awesomeness of humans. I figure, we may have invented cars, but if we can’t cure cancer, who’s to say that we’re any smarter than ants? As far as we know, ants could have their own cars and could be far more advanced than we are. Just because we define brain activity one way doesn’t mean that ants don’t have enough of the stuff to invent tiny little ant cars.

Speaking of which, if Something, with a capital S, has, like, a database of all the stuff that has ever happened in the history of every species in the world, and if tiny ant cars do exist, could you maybe give me a sign? Nothing leaves a bigger mark on the world than being the person to discover ant cars, and if you could help me do that, I’d owe you big time.

In other news, I am officially cancer-free.

Ha, funny joke, right?

In real news, I elicited a two-syllable damn on the bus last week. That’s right, Augustus Waters. You’ve been replaced. By a sixteen-year-old kid who was both horny and near-sighted enough to believe that my nearly fleshless body merited a “day-um.” Ahh, teenage boys. If there’s anything on the universal database you have access to that would help me to decode the actions of teenage boys, I would find it incredibly helpful. Denise the Royal Dumbass thinks that looking at other boys like that would be a good sign that I am headed in the right direction, so I guess I should get on that. 

In even other news, I am now, after two sessions, 97.8% sure that Denise got her degree in psychology from Tri-C: Community Clown College.

So, that’s me for now. How about you? How is Gus coping? I’d love to hear your thoughts.

Isaac gives his regards (he’s sitting next to me; we’re watching V for Vendetta. I still think it’s bad).

Like (Denise says that the word “love” will only allow me to keep myself attached to you. Denise is psychotic),

Hazel Grace Lancaster


End file.
